


【L月】刺激 续无题

by Morfire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, R18g, 割皮纹身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 警告：r1（和谐）8 g，血（和谐）腥，L疯（和谐）子变（和谐）态神（）经病注意。警告过了哦，以防万一，先说好 看了受不了还要骂就是这个人的问题了哈。写什么不代表我觉得就是什么。之前看到了割（和谐）皮纹身这种操作，被美到，就决定记下来以后写了。有兴趣可以wb搜这四个字看图。纠结今晚写啥的时候刚好看到以前写的这篇无题，觉得氛围比较适合写这个梗而且还可以略过前戏，就干脆拿来当前文用了。但是写着写着觉得L的性格大变样，所以也可以说这篇并不是续。前文无题：https://mels-victim.lofter.com/post/1eef6091_12e291b5c依然是一发完结。PS：之前真心话被问出了这个号。所以加密锁了很长一段时间。最近可能会在这里持续更新，所以暂时解除访问密码了。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 10





	【L月】刺激 续无题

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：r1（和谐）8 g，血（和谐）腥，L疯（和谐）子变（和谐）态神（）经病注意。  
> 警告过了哦，以防万一，先说好 看了受不了还要骂就是这个人的问题了哈。  
> 写什么不代表我觉得就是什么。
> 
> 之前看到了割（和谐）皮纹身这种操作，被美到，就决定记下来以后写了。有兴趣可以wb搜这四个字看图。  
> 纠结今晚写啥的时候刚好看到以前写的这篇无题，觉得氛围比较适合写这个梗而且还可以略过前戏，就干脆拿来当前文用了。  
> 但是写着写着觉得L的性格大变样，所以也可以说这篇并不是续。  
> 前文无题：https://mels-victim.lofter.com/post/1eef6091_12e291b5c
> 
> 依然是一发完结。
> 
> PS：之前真心话被问出了这个号。所以加密锁了很长一段时间。最近可能会在这里持续更新，所以暂时解除访问密码了。

这样想着，第二根、第三根手指也闯了进去……

L也知道他是在强人所难了，但他向来享受这种感觉。月这样的侧卧姿势，自然而然之下，将那处夹得极紧，几无任何空隙，连方才第一根手指都只能在穴口逡巡，这时候塞进其余，其实根本是以月的受伤作为代价。在月从深睡中惊醒之前，L已经猛推他的背，把他牢牢摁在床上，让他背对着自己，一边顺势撩开睡衣，露出一大片光洁的背来。而其手则更加深入，虎口扯着衣服，四指深入到衣服底下，揉捏着上部的皮肉来，好像屠夫掂量着手里的肉。就在这时候，处在下身的手指接二连三地突入，穴口的防御在人毫不怜惜的力量前又算得了什么呢？只不过给施虐者更多征服的快感罢了。  
L的指甲从来修剪工整，老老实实地贴着肉，不会超出指尖。但这时候，再如何安分的指甲，也变成了折磨的刑具。只不过L意不在折磨，只想着满足自己的欲望，所以只是简洁利落地捅了进去。但就因为这样的毫无顾忌，没有丝毫润滑和扩张，随随意意以猛力戳入，手指上最硬的指甲便划过抗拒的穴口，更甚至划开肠道内壁，一股温热和粘稠的感觉瞬间涌了出来。最原始的疼痛本能让对方的下体更加紧了，肌肉收缩，带来的是更加深刻的伤口、更多的润滑液和更恐怖的疼痛。  
L的速度太快。被强压着翻过身的时候，月已模模糊糊地醒了，不过他还没意识到发生了什么，只以为是极遥远的梦境还压在他身上。但接下来，第一根异物毫不留情地被捅进了甬道里，然后是第二根、第三根。本能的痛呼像一股气一样从胸膛出爆开，却在冲出喉咙时，被因疼痛而无法呼吸的窒息感深深扼住。痛苦随着痛呼无处释放，只能梗在喉咙，像颗闷弹一样在最为柔软的体内爆炸开。但身体被大力压住，四肢却又因疼痛而不受控制，仅仅只能毫无威慑力地抽搐几下，然后紧绷着软在床上。  
三根手指已尽数捅入了甬道内。肠道虽不如入口紧致，却也带着十足的压迫感，特别是嫩肉柔软，并不像菊穴那样只会死死抗拒异物，反而是紧贴着、挤压着，把手指周围所有的空隙都包住了，尽最大可能贴合着另一个人的身体。  
哪怕这些手指就是带来痛苦的罪魁祸首，内里的媚肉也只是恣意迎合着一切闯进来的东西，不问是谁，不问是什么，似乎月的身体就是这般天生淫荡、饥渴万分，不论是谁是什么都可以让他的身体迎合着贴上来，用这样火热的甬道去包裹去舔舐……  
“月君为什么可以这样淫荡？”  
L瞪着眼睛。他是真的不懂。  
夜神月才刚清醒过来，虽然剧烈的疼痛压制了他的大脑，但好歹也意识到现在是什么情况。他不知道L塞进了什么东西、塞进了多少东西——注意力只要稍微分给那边，他就忍不住要痛得抽泣起来。他恨死本能了——这该死的下贱的堕落的本能！  
“L！……”他唯一能做的只是怒骂，但脸紧贴着床单，想要大声说话就不得不用力，然后牵扯肌肉，再然后……疼痛，还是疼痛。从钝痛到锐痛，似乎所有呃痛感都一齐扑倒他身上，啃噬着他的大脑和话语。他的怒骂化为呻吟，然后才是断断续续的、仿佛乞求一般的话语……  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
L歪过头。“我当然知道。怎么了吗，月君？已经无法理智思考了吗？那……告诉我吧，告诉我真话，你，究竟是不是基拉？”  
“……”夜神月好半天才理解L说了什么，他恨死自己了，为什么此刻完全无法思考，这只是疼痛啊，只是痛觉而已啊，为什么他的大脑就好像浆糊一样，为什么……身下那处的感觉越发清晰了……他已经想要放弃，想要被这样的疼痛彻底关掉意识，让他昏过去，不要再面对更多的耻辱。他想要嘶吼想要怒骂想要把L大卸八块，但他什么也做不了，甚至无法回答。  
“月君不说话呢……”按着他的手顺着脊背滑下，一直到腰际，在腰眼处大力按揉。“不说话吗？是不想承认自己是基拉，还是说不出自己为什么饥渴？你也感觉到了对不对？”  
该死的声音又重复了一遍，问月此刻的感受。“我还是第一次发觉月君这么欢迎我呢，大概这就是喜欢？你瞧……”紧接着是无法形容的疼痛。混着鲜血的三根手指在月的体内转了一圈，又转了回去。先前流出的血在体外有些干了，就这样扯着伤口，把裂口弄得更大了。“好像我不管怎么动，你都紧紧吸着我，一丝缝隙都不留。”  
L说到这话，突然好像得了癫病一样说不出话来，只是猛抽着气，压在月身上的身体还绷紧了，甚至在颤抖。吞咽口水、喉结上下移动的声音就响在月的耳畔。夜神月本来以为L突然发生了什么，也许是因为太过刺激而引发什么病症，而他自己有救了，但接着他意识到那种病态的声音……并不是一个突发癫病的人所拥有的。  
肩膀传来疼痛，先是钝痛，然后变得尖锐，混着下体的疼痛一起涌到脑子里。夜神月大概知道是L咬在自己的肩膀上。  
“月……月……”喘息，兴奋的喘息……L的话含混不清地响起：“你好厉害。仅仅只是吸着我的手指，就让我完全无法保持理智了。你让我想起一个人，一个变态。我现在大概懂了……月君，我要进来了。”  
不是耀武扬威，只是平平陈述一个事实。在夜神月还没有反应过来的情况下，拉扯的疼痛传来，随之而来的是空虚，然后……  
当L把手指抽出来的时候，他分明感受到夜神月的媚肉在拉着自己，一丝一毫都不想放过。它们多么贪婪啊，紧紧地挤压着自己的手指，痉挛着、收缩着，好像在榨干所能榨干的一切。只是手指传来的感觉，就已经让他的下体疼痛到快要炸开。他不知道有任何人会有这样恐怖的魔力，会有任何人能将他的性欲刺激到这种地步。但夜神月做到了。  
手指抽出来的时候，一声响亮的啵声让双方都清醒了些许。月隐约意识到自己的菊穴正打开着，而L则感到空虚。几乎没有任何停顿，他已将自己的下体对准了还未来得及收缩的穴口，然后猛一挺入。  
极度的紧致。  
灼人的热度。  
充实。  
却更加不满足。  
他开始挺动自己的腰，一只手握着月的腰际，一只手摁着月的脑袋，重新让他无法动弹。鲜血越流越多，或许早已深入床单，L看不见，但他知道两人的连接处更加顺滑了。或许也是夜神月天赋异禀，这样粗暴的开场，竟然没有生涩的、难以动弹的感觉。  
但L还是觉得不够。  
缺少了什么。  
他看向月的头颅，自己的手指藏在发间。然后目光移向月露出的半张脸，还是那样完美的脸，只不过表情截然不同罢了。这才是一个人该有的反应。那处的床单湿了一片，混着口水和泪水。L谈不上讨厌月的装模作样，但他绝对享受月的无法自控、仪态全失。高挺的鼻头翕动，呼气吸气。更加艳红的嘴唇微张，发出无法隐藏的断续呻吟。  
啊，是了，的确还不够。  
L收回了手，紧紧攥成拳头。修整平整的指甲刺刀肉里，才带来微不足道的一丝隐秘刺激。这不仅仅是解开谜题的那种快感，不仅仅是和基拉摆生死决胜负的那种快感，那是他一直被理智所压抑的渴望。而这种渴望终于有了宣泄口。  
L喜欢折磨。  
斗智固然是一种对智力犯罪的人的折磨，但那是不完整的。可他从来没有找到过值得让他认真对待的对象。  
月不同。他们的智谋或许略有高低，但绝对算得上平起平坐。他喜欢月，是的，现在L已经认识到了。在他今晚觉得口渴的时候，在他拉下月的内裤，将手指第一次刺进去的时候，他就意识到了。他想要折磨对方。他想要看对方为自己更加痛苦的样子。他想要看夜神月继续挣扎，不要仅仅只是因为终究会适应的下体的疼痛而暂时脱力。他想要对方被永远刻上自己的痕迹，永远因为自己的存在而痛苦。  
他是世界第一的名侦探，在追寻敌手的时候，看过无数血腥残忍的犯罪痕迹。而他现在才意识到，自己曾深深为一件东西着迷过。  
割皮纹身。  
多美啊……他只是想起曾经看过的那些画面，就觉得自己的呼吸也同月的一般不受控制起来。或许是出于潜意识，有一把刀一直放在室内，就在床下的暗格里。现在想想，在手边放一把刀，以自卫作为理由，也依然太不合理。原来这把刀一直是为了此刻。  
为了月。  
锋利的刀划开皮肤。L侧耳听，眼睛几乎近得要贴在月的背上了，也没有听见血肉分离的声音。但脑子却又让他觉得自己好像是听到了。  
不要急，不要急。  
绝对稳定的手持着刀，又划下一道。然后是第三道、第四道……夜神月不是没有挣扎，只不过疼痛还来不及显现，甚至连鲜血都没有溢出几滴。而此刻冰冷的刀片就贴在他的背上，他又能够做什么呢？只能紧绷着身子，夹紧下面，给一动不动的L以更多更强烈的刺激罢了。  
“L，你考虑过后果吗？”  
“你想杀了我吗？”  
“你究竟在做什么？”月的声音更加颤抖了。  
L听到了，但不想说话。稳定的均匀的1毫米，已经要考虑到月君的呼吸和挣扎，本就很难控制了。他只是沉默地持续下刀，迅速、稳定。再然后……  
L狠狠按住了月的脖子，扔下刀，另一只手捞起对方的腰，由趴在他身上改为跪坐，就着这样的姿势，狠狠顶撞，一边就着冲力膝行前进，一直到月的脑袋砰地撞到墙上，才固定住他的上半身，手则用力按压住月的侧脸，让那张脸完全变形了。  
L飞速抽插着，带出鲜血，带出媚肉，每次都挂过那块最为敏感的突起，狠狠撞击到最深处，一直到连完全被痛苦所掌控的月都感到了那股令他憎恶到想要呕吐的快感。他听见月的呻吟已由痛苦转为情事中的哼吟，甚至连眼尾都飞起了一抹艳色。只不过看着这家伙从头到尾都枉然地试图拯救自己破碎的尊严，苦苦隐忍自己的反应，连痛呼和喘息都要尽力压制的样子，就让他感觉万分有趣，无比刺激了。而现在啊——  
钳住腰的手松开，重新落到背上。手指按在刀痕处，指甲一顶，就推开了皮肤之间的缝隙，暴露出细长的伤口来。紧接着，拇指翻转，指甲塞进缝隙，撬开就、一角皮肤，食指搭在这层薄薄的皮肤上面，轻轻捏住，然后一撕——  
紧随其后的尖叫响彻了整个房间，但最后被最好的隔音材料完全阻断，再没有其他人能听到。  
从未有过的紧致几乎要将L的阴茎绞断在里面，连L都忍不住痛呼起来，于是干脆把痛楚化为动作的动力，更猛烈地抽插起来，把想要紧紧闭合的穴口撞得再无力反抗，只能一边抽搐般地吞吐，一边收紧，任由身上人动作，让紧致重新成为L的娱乐品而不是刑具。  
接着，是下一片被割开的皮肤……  
……  
“L……”  
“不要……”  
“求你……不要……”  
……  
L有时候会闭起眼睛，停下动作，紧紧享受月在这短暂间隙里的反应。  
这不是受虐者全然绝望的挣扎。L知道月还有后手，所以对方哪怕现在被这些折磨弄得好像完全自我放弃了，也不是真的。他确实知道，像他和月君这样的人，只要还有后手，就无论如何不会放弃。折磨一个绝对不会放弃的人，才让痛苦和折磨本身有了意义。  
而这个印记，会永远留在月的身上。  
I AM KIRA


End file.
